theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Ian Ward
Ian Ward was formerly believed to be the biological father of Dylan McAvoy with Nikki Newman. Ian Ward was a charismatic cult leader who seduced Nikki. Nikki fled from the commune and gave birth in a nunnery. She gave up the child for adoption to Penny McAvoy. Ian's claims of being Dylan's father were dis-proven when his former wife Willa revealed that he is sterile and cannot father children. Storylines Ian showed up at the Newman Ranch and his arrival terrified Nikki. Ian showed up at Crimson Lights to meet his son Dylan McAvoy, but Dylan told Ian that he had changed his mind and wanted nothing to do with him. Ian befriended Summer Newman and posed as a life coach. He took a photo of himself with Sunmer in an attempt to blackmail Nikki into paying him to leave town. Nikki arrived at Ian's office wih the money he demanded, but then Dylan and Nick Newman showed up and confronted Ian about Summer. After Nick leaves, Dylan grabs Ian and threatens to kill him. Paul Williams arrives and arrests Ian for extortion. Ian hires Leslie Michaelson to represent him much to everyone's dismay. Having finally learned about Ian's presence, Victor Newman showed up and threatened to make Ian pay for what he did to Nikki. Leslie announced Ian was about to walk when Paul revealed that Nikki had taped her conversation with Ian, proving he was extorting money. Ian was then taken away by the guards. While Ian was awaiting trial, Summer visited him and lashed out at him for taking advantage of her, but she also thanked him for making her stronger. After Summer and Jack left, Ian told Leslie that he wasn't Dylan's father and that he couldn't have children, but swore her to secrecy, and Leslie had no choice, but to comply. Ian soon returned to Genoa City and continued antagonizing Dylan and Nikki. Victor threatened Ian to stay away, but Ian wouldn't listen. When Ian wouldn't listen to Victor's warnings, Victor had his guys beat up Ian, but he said it was a random mugging. Ian's secret comes out When Paul was accidentally shot by Austin Travers, Dylan found out he and Paul had the same rare blood type. Dylan told Ian that his genes may help save Paul's life, and Leslie told Ian his secret was bound to come out, but that's what Ian wanted to eventually happen. When Dylan couldn't donate his liver due to the risks involving him, he asked Ian to do it and prove he wants to help people, but Ian refused to do it. Victor approached Ian and told him he knew he wasn't Dylan's father. He issued another threat to Ian before leaving. Ian showed up at the hospital, claiming of he concerned about his son. When everyone lashed out at Ian for lying about being Dylan's father, Ian turned it around and claimed that Nikki had caused him emotional distress. He told Leslie that he wouldn't have her disbarred her for telling his secret if she represented him when he sued Nikki for causing him emotional distress Leslie refused, choosing her ethics over her career. Lawsuit Against Nikki Ian hired David Sherman, Mitchell Sherman's son, as his attorney. He enraged Nikki by taunting her about her past as a stripper. After David and Nikki's attorney Michael Baldwin left, Ian further taunted Nikki about them sleeping together, and almost drove her to drink. In court, Nikki was forced to read from her private diary in an effort to prove why she believed Ian was Dylan's father. Nikki had written about how Ian had abused and sexually assaulted her. The judge was angry at Nikki and Ian for their actions and threw out the lawsuit. As David apologized to Ian for losing he case, Ian said he had one last card to play. When the tabloids got a hold of the diary, they started advertising it in the paper. Nikki accused Ian, who maintained his innocence because the diary painted him as a monster. Ian accused Paul of being the one who leaked the diary to the press. Agenda involving Mariah Ian was also reunited with Mariah Copeland, a former member of his cult. He encouraged Mariah to persue a relationship with Sharon Newman. He surmised that because Mariah resembled Sharon's daughter, the late Cassie Newman, she wanted to have a relationship with Mariah, but he also realized Mariah also wanted a relationship with Sharon and pursuaded her to go for it. After an incident where Mariah's rival Abby Newman tried to frame her for theft, Mariah ran into Ian again and told him she wanted to leave town, but Ian encouraged her to hang in their, and Mariah questioned Ian's motives. Ian broke into Mariah's motel room, and persuaded her to move in with Sharon and Nick. When Ian saw Sharon at the Athletic club, he thanked her for takin care of Mariah. Ian was upset when Helen showed up in Genoa City. She said Nick has questioned her about Mariah, and reassured him that Nick "has no idea who Mariah really is". Unbeknownst to Ian and Helen, Nick overheard the conversation. Nick did some digging and found out that Mariah is Cassie's twin, stolen at birth by Helen on Ian's orders. When Sharon threw Mariah out of her house for trying to seduce Nick, Isn left town with her. He drugged Mariah and put her in a wedding dress. Ian's associate Clarence showed up to perform the wedding. Ian told Mariah that she was going to marry him, but Mariah refused. Ian got Mariah so doped up that she couldn't leave the storage room, and they got married. After the "wedding", Ian went to the Newman ranch with a syringe, and drugged a Newman guard. He treatened Nikki and tried to drug her as well, but Dylan showed up and chased Ian off. Mariah was rescued by Nick and Sharon and taken to the hospital. At the hospital, Sharon told Mariah that she was Mariah's mother. Mariah refused to believe it and didn't want to embrace Sharon as her mother. Nick convinced her not to leave town, but Mariah refused to come back to the ranch, and she quit her job at the Underground. It is also possible that the marriage is not legal and can be undone. Paul Williams was doing some research and the blood found at the scene where Ian disappeared matched both Dylan's and Ian Ward's. A lot of evidence was pointing to Dylan murdering Ian because Dylan does have PTSD. Paul also found Dylan's boots in Dylan's fiance, Avery Clark's, apartment with reddish mud that could only be found in one part of Genoa City. Return Nikki, Paul, Dylan, and Avery set a trap to lure Ian out of hiding. Ian called Nikki and told her to call him back on a disposable phone that he left her car. The phone was bugged, so Ian could listen in on Nikki and Paul's conversations. Ian told Nikki to bring him money and said he would clear Dylan's name afterwards. Hoping to catch Nikki off guard, Ian slipped past all of the police and arrived at Nikki's hotel room early, but Paul was already on there. Ian tried to run, but was cornered and arrested. Paul escorted Ian to a holding cell and told him that it was over, but Ian maintained that they were all in their own path and that it will never end. Crimes Committed *Masterminded the theft of Sharon Collins' daughter *Raped and abused Nikki Newman (1970, revealed 2013) *Attempted to extort money from Nikki Newman (2014) *Lied about being assaulted by Victor Newman's goons *Broke into Mariah Copeland's hotel room (June 2014) *Fraud; claimed to be the father of Dylan McAvoy when he knew he wasn't (January 2014-June 2014) *Drugged Mariah and changed her into a wedding dress while she was unconscious (August 2014) *Forced Mariah into marry him (August 2014) *Injected a guard at the Newman Ranch with a unknown substance (August 2014) *Threatened Nikki with a syringe (August 2014) *Faked his death, so Dylan would be arrested for his "murder" (August-October 2014) *Broke into Nikki's car and planted a disposable cell phone that was bugged (October 2014) *Arrested for the kidnapping and and drugging Mariah (October 2014) Maladies and Hospitalization *Had an accident in his teens that left him sterile *Assaulted by Victor Newman's goons References Category:Ward Family Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Recurring Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Ward Family Category:Men of Genoa City